


First Time

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Sale 2019 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, First Time, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: For one-equal-temper on tumblr~ V admits he's a virgin. Reader wants to change that.





	First Time

When you tell V that you enjoy making love to virgins, you expected him to look at you with some measure of discomfort. To your surprise, however, he merely blushes, hiding behind his fringe as he clutches at your hand. 

"I...am a virgin," he admits quietly, peering up at you through those thick lashes, his face flushing a gentle pink at your wide-eyed gaze.

"Ah," you stutter and blush too. Then you clear your throat and grin, getting up so you can urge him further up onto the bed. "Well, want to change that?"

V gulps and shifts his heavy tongue in his mouth, nodding dumbly and following your lead as you climb over him, leg thrown over his hip. Your warm weight in his lap is like a warm, weighted blanket, soothing and stimulating at the same time. He bites his lip and looks up at you with those dark, doe-like eyes, his hands naturally falling to the curve of your thighs as you kneel over him. Emotions, sensations both new and old, start to well up in him and he can't control his mouth as he blurts out, "So when she speaks, the voice of Heaven I hear; So when we walk, nothing impure comes near."

Flattered and amused, you tilt your head and smile at the cadence of his velvety voice. "Is that some nervous babbling I hear?" Then you cup his face in your hands, tipping his head back so you have easy access to his beautiful, pouty lips. "Hope you don't mind if I interrupt you." And before he can even nod or shake his head, you press your lips to his in a sweet, gentle kiss. 

This kiss is not unlike any he's had before. It's familiar and feels like home, so much so that some of his confidence surges back into him and V kisses you back just as sweetly, his tongue darting out to taste your lower lip. He wraps his arms around your waist and tugs you close, moaning when you open your mouth and lick him back. For what seems like an age, your tongue dances with his in his mouth, licking all over, inviting his tongue into your mouth so you can suck on the slick appendage. 

Alas, it ends all too soon, for your wriggling on his lap and your wet caresses in his mouth have riled him up beyond mere arousal. His cock prods your thigh, presses in hard when you lower yourself to sit on his lap properly. Chuckling softly against his lips, you pull away and smooth his hair back, tangling your fingers in the soft raven locks at the back of his head and the base of his neck. "How are you feeling?" You ask him with care in your eyes. "Ready to move on?"

By the gods, yes, he's so ready to move on. But he remembers what you told him, what you discussed prior to this. "Yes, my love. I'm green." His thumbs rub over your hips, his throat bobbing. What do you have in store for him? So far all your teasing touches have stayed away from his most tender of places, have stayed innocent despite the desire bubbling in your eyes. He wants more. Oh, gods, he wants more. "Keep going, please?"

You smile and rock your hips against the impressive bulge in his pants. "I will, baby, I will. Patience." 

A quiet whimper is stifled in his throat at the delicious pressure on his cock, at the feel of your panty clad ass that keeps rubbing and rubbing until he's squirming under you. "Please!" V clutches at you, scrabbles at your cotton underwear. Stuffs his nose into your cheek and kisses you tremulously. Begging with his body. Begging with his soul. Please, touch him!

"I have you, baby, I've got you," you croon and push him back so he's flat on his back, allowing you space to tug his pants from his body to join his discarded vest on the floor. "Relax, okay?" 

"H-hurry," V whines and helps you shuck off his pants, his knees coming up so you can drag his underwear off him too. And just like that, he's bare down to his skin and his dark tattoos, the dark lines and swirls coming down to the base of his cock where it curls around his flesh like a beckoning hand. "I...I-" His voice hitches as you follow the markings and wrap your hands around his pretty, lovely cock. As you play with his foreskin and tug it down so that the slick head of his cock is revealed, with its thin slit that bubbles over with clear precum. He watches you admire his flesh, feels you squeeze and caress its weight, its heft. It's incredible - the heat and softness of your hand are so different from his own that he can't help but moan and squirm, panting his lungs out to try and deal with the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him.

"I'll take care of you, my love, don't worry," you murmur into his hair and undo the ribbons on the sides of your panties, taking them off without removing yourself from his body. "Are you close?" As you say that, you take his cock and slap it against your clit, moaning at the impact and the flexing of his cock when you rub yourself against his head. 

V blinks quickly to try and shake off the haze before his eyes, nodding quickly and clawing at your hips. "Yes! Yes, I'm close, please-please, my love!" He never knew he could feel so much with just the head of his cock. It's sensitive, yes, and a major erogenous zone for him, but to feel your clit like that - it's like heaven on earth. But...if this is how good it feels to have his cock touch your clit, he can't imagine what it would feel like if he's inside you. The very thought makes him shudder and moan, his lips sucking on your neck and shoulder to expend some of his restless energy. "I beg you-"

Shushing him with a kiss, you brace yourself on his shoulders and angle his cock right at your folds. As dripping wet as you are, you don't even need lube to slide him in all the way. He spears into you, hard and unyielding, his heat searing you from the inside out as you descend upon him. You moan out loud, lashes fluttering the moment you sink down hilt deep, enjoying the stretch of your walls around him, the mad twitching of his cock as you clench around him erratically.

On his end, V is struggling to hold himself together. Your pussy is slick and perfect around him, tearing every single thought out of his mind until all he can think of is to move. He gives into his body, wriggling and bucking upwards clumsily. And even that is heavenly, to hear and feel the slick shucking of your bodies as he retreats and thrusts back into you. He's overcome with sensation, blind with pleasure, deaf from his thundering pulse and loud pants. His mouth runs away from him again, babbling distorted nonsense from different poems, mumbling disjointed sentences. 

It's altogether endearing. Yet it's also a sign of his impending release. You laugh and take control, seizing his lips and kissing him softly, sweetly, as you flex your hips, rolling them onto his cock with seasoned grace. Fucking and sliding and humping until V cries out desperately.

"I'm-I'm going to cum!" He yelps with wide, unseeing eyes, his lips trembling.

Lust, powerful and all-consuming, roars within you. Demands that he not cum until you do. But your mind and your heart are kinder, allowing you the strength to whisper into his ear, "Cum for me, baby. Cum."

With a thin, reedy wheeze, V's eyes roll into the back of his head as he cums. He jerks under you, his hips trembling as they rock rhythmically, trying to drag out his orgasm to the max. His thin arms are wound around your neck, his nails digging into your shoulders as he bares his teeth, his jaw clenched shut. The expression on his face is one of pain and pleasure blended into an unrecognisable mix, contorting his handsome features up until he suddenly falls limp, his features relaxing into something that borders on angelic. V whimpers quietly under you, rousing after a heartbeat with hazy, clouded eyes.

After working his throat for a while, he angles his head and kisses your cheek weakly. "My love, you didn't..."

Shaking your head, you reassure him even as you pull yourself off him. "It's okay, baby. It's your first time, it's all about you tonight, okay?"

V blinks. Furrows his brow. "No, that's not alright. Please, let me."

Sweet boy. Giving in, you smile and nod. "Okay. Come over here." You recline onto the pillows and pull his unresisting form into the crux of your thighs, watching him focus and shake off the aftershocks of his orgasm the moment his face presses into your inner thighs. "Use your mouth and your fingers, baby. I'll tell you what to do."

"Yes, my love," he rumbles, pressing his face into your warmth and moaning at the musky scent. The heavy taste. How it sticks to his tongue maddeningly. V's tongue is talented enough on its own, swirling around your clit and over your inner lips before you can even finish telling him where to focus his attention. He's moaning unconsciously with his eyes shuttered, his lashes resting on his defined cheekbones, as he falls deep into subspace, his nose pushing deeper against your mound until he has it smushed against your throbbing clit.

"Oh, yes, V, that's so good," you moan and tangle your fingers into his messy hair. "U-use your fingers. Three of them." Your sentences become shorter, choppier, showing how close you are to a feral state with his gorgeous mouth working at you like a master at the craft. The moment his fingers slip into you, you mewl and arch your back, your thighs clamping down on his ears as your walls flutter around the new intrusion. "A-ah, curl your fingers-just a little further down-down-left-RIGHT THERE!" The last two words are nigh shouted out as he presses into your g-spot hard, his lips closed around your clit to suck it hard.

And just like that, you tumble over the edge, your legs coming up and squeezing his head so hard that V swears you could squash his skull. But in his haze of lust and pleasure and satisfaction, he doesn't even register the pain in his temples, the pain in his scalp as you fist your hands in his hair. Doesn't notice that he's gulping more of your juices than he is air. Doesn't notice that up until you push him away by the forehead weakly, he was holding his breath. Gasping for air, V fights to return to the feast between your thighs, his tongue licking up the juices that have painted his face.

It is when you clamp down on his fingers in overstimulation that he realises that he made you cum. He made you cum. He, V, a virgin in this body, has made you cum with his mouth and his fingers alone. Pride and pure male satisfaction suffuse him, makes him puff his chest out and smirk with victory. "My love, did you enjoy it?" He must make sure. Make sure that he did well. Oh, he already knows he did a good job, you came, after all. But hearing it will certainly make it real.

You pant and slump into the pillows, a tired smile on your face. "God, your mouth-yeah, I definitely enjoyed it, V. You did such a good job, baby. Come here." Your praise brings a beaming smile to his face and he obeys you, crawling up to kiss you, your arms wrapping around his broad shoulders until he's resting atop you. "You're so good with your mouth and your fingers. Not to mention your cock. Mmm, do you want to keep going?" 

His cock throbs, hardening just a little against your belly, and V smiles. "I...would love to." Forget his trembling, weak limbs. Forget that his cock aches just a little. Forget that his jaw and his tongue feel tired. He wants to please you like this. Over and over and over for all eternity.


End file.
